New Friends
by Inu-Michirure
Summary: What would happen if the Sanzo party met 2 new people that have some very ODD realtions to Kogaji? read and find out more! sorry for the bad summary! GokuKiara HakkaiKisa


Hey guys! This is my first Saiyuki fanfic! so please be nice! and the only thing i do own are my two characters Kiara and Kisa!

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

MBH: Why i outta....GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU LITTLE TART!!!

Disclaimer: HAHA!!! -sticks touge out- NAAAH!!!!

MBH: Grrrrrrr...! YOU LITTLE PANSY!!! GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A.....like a....well i don't really no what you are but...WHATEVER YOU ARE GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE IT!!

Kelly: ...MBH? have i ever told you how weird you are? cause if not then i'm telling you now....Your strangeness surprasses even my knowledge!

MBH: .......huh?

Kelly: yep and once again her brain has failed her! or in her terms...

MBH: WAAAAH!!!!! I'M HAVING A BRAIN FART!!

Goku: FOR GOD SAKE!!! WILL YOU JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY AND QUIT YOUR BABBLING!!!!!

MBH, Kelly, and the Disclaimer: sorry

Goku: FINALLY! now on to the story!

_thoughts_

"people talking"

"I'M HUNGRY!!!! DON'T WE HAVE ANY FOOD???" Goku complained. "Can't you say something different for a change?" Gojyo yelled. "Hey your one to talk water sprite! all I ever see you do is hit on girls!" Goku claimed. "Yeah well at least I don't go around saying "i'm hungry i'm hungry!" every 5 minutes like a broken record!" "HEY! Shut up you pervy Water whimp!" "YEAH MAKE ME!"Gojyo yelled. "Both of you shut up or I'll shut you up!" Sanzo yelled back to them. "Ya know Goku we're comming up to a town, I think we'll be able to spare a little time to get some food. We need to get some other supplies to!" Hakkai stated in a calmer voice than the other three. "Good! Can we get some meat buns???" Goku asked "Sure why not!" Hakkai answered.

The four of them quickly came up to a nearby town. They got out of the jeep, which then turned back into Hakkaru, and started for the village market.

"WOW!!!" Goku gasped. "Look at all the meat buns!!!! How many can we get Hakkai??" Goku exclaimed. "Um.... I think about 10 should be enough for you!" Hakkai answered. "Him?? what about the rest of us??We need to eat to ya know! not just the stupid minkey!" Gojyo complained. "Yes we do need to eat... but, do you seriously Goku will let anybody near those meat buns??" Sanzo asked. "..........Yeah your right. DAMN that STUPID Monkey!!!" Gojyo yelled.

Goku slowly wandered away from the other three to explore the glorious different kinds of food. He came upon one house that had delicious smells emitting from the inside, and Goku being the food crazed minkey he is followed the sweet deluctable scent inside.

A young girl at the age of about 18 noticed Goku slowly wander into her kitchen. "Hehehe! Well well well...what do we have here?" she asked. Then another girl of about 22 came out from a different room. "What is it Kiara? whos here?" The older girl asked."Heh! don't know...he just walked in! Hey Buddy!!!" Goku then snapped out of his trance. "Hey! what is that great smell???" Goku said as he looked up. "Eh??" the young girl said as she saw his face, _wow! who is this hottie???_ "Um hi! My name is Kiara! and that smell that your claiming to be great is my cooking!" Kiara said. "And my name is Kisa! I'm the one who makes sure she doesn't eat it all!" The elder girl said. "Wow! what are you making exactly???" Goku asked. "Um, I'm making Miso soup, Rice balls, cod, pork, and.... and well i did make cream puffs bu- KISA!!!" Kiara said as she turned to Kisa who had white powder all over her stuffed face. "what....it...wasn't me!...I...Swear!!!" Kisa said between bites. "Uh hu suuuuuuure thats what they all say!" Kiara said knowingly. "Hey um...you wouldn't by any chance have any extra food would you?" Goku said as he drooled. "Heh lucky for you Kiara makes enough for 8 people! And there is only the two of us here! The good thing is, is that when you eat her food its like taking a bite of heaven!" Kisa said as she finished up the last of her cream puffs. Kiara blushed "Hey thats not true! its not that good!" Kiara blushed. Goku then quickly gained his normal posture and started yelling as he ran out the door. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! BUT MAKE FOUR EXTRA PLATES!!! ALONG WITH A REALL LITTLE ONE!" And then he was out the door. "Well.....he was cute wasn't he?!" Kisa asked Kiara. "HELL yes!!!" Kiara claimed "Well then what are you waiting for?? go make more plates for our guests!!" Kisa said as she shooed Kiara into the other room to go get the plates. "Okay! okay i'm going already!!"Kiara said as she was pushed into the other room. A couple of seconds later Kiara came back into the room with four plates filled with food. "I hope this is is enough for whoever he went to go get!" Kiara giggled.

Goku ran as fast as he could to try and find Hakkai and the others, and after about 3 minutes he finally found them bickering over the same topic they had been when he wandered off. "Hey Sanzo!!! I found some girl who is going to give us some REALLY good food! common!!! Lets go eat!" Goku said as he tugged on Sanzo's sleeve. "You expect us to go get food from some girl that we've never met? ...Think again Goku!" Sanzo said aas hw wrenched his sleev from Goku's grip. "Hey common Sanzo! we're all starving! lets just go eat! Shes probably very nice anyway!" Hakkai said as he tried to convince Sanzo for he himself was very hungry. "Yeah! common maybe shes some hot babe!" Gojyo said in a very smooth voice. "Yeah! She is very cute!! now can we PLEASE go get the food?? Common Sanzo I'm starving!" Goku said. "Uggh...Why do you three always drag me into this stuff?? FINE! We'll go eat but then after that we're leaving!" Sanzo said. "WOO HOO! Common her house is this way!!" Goku said as he ran back to her house with the others following slowly behind.

When Goku finally made it back he rushed into the house only to find that the girls were gone but the food was set and ready to eat on the table. Goku was a little confused, he didn't think that they would just put the food out and leave and there was also the fact that there were 6 plates out not including the itty bitty plate that Goku requested. Goku got a bit worried and when the other three finally came in he told them."Oh Goku your just over reacting!" Gojyo said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Well they wouldn't just leave there food here with ours and leave would they??" Goku asked. "Goku... you barley even know these 2 girls!" Hakkai stated.

But just as Hakkai finished that sentence Kisa came walking slowly in muttering herself, "Stupid demons! always attacking her right when we're about to eat! GOD!! why can't they just give us a damn break!" Kisa went into a closet and pulled out a gun almost the exact same as Sanzo's except with designs on it. "...Kiara won't even need help what am i doi-- OH! HI!! sorry Kiara will be back in a minute! ...hehehe we kind of had and "unexpected" guest come over! so you can have a seat and make yourselfs at home!" Kisa said calmly as she put the gun back and sat down. Goku and Gojyo gave her an odd look as if to say 'Are you nuts??? shes fighting a god damn demon!!!! doesn't she need help???'. Kisa noticed this look and said, "Oh don't worry Kiara can handle herself!". Hakkai just stared at Kisa in kind of an aww.

About two minutes later Kiara came in with a huge smile on her face, along with a tiny scratch on her cheek. "Well! that was easy! not much of a workout if i do say so myself! Oh hi! your back! sorry bout that! go ahead and eat up!" Kiara said as she whiped away the blood from her cheek and sat down. "You just beat up that demon? thats bullshit!" Gojyo stared in disbeliefe. "No! i didn't beat him up!" Kiara said. "I Killed it!" she said. "COOL!!! thats awesome!! i've never really met a girl who can kick demon ass!" Goku yelled. Kiara blushed as she said "thanks!". "I have a question! ...Why was it after you in the first place?" Sanzo asked. "Well you see Kiara is ....kinda...well have you ever heard of Kogaji?" Kira asked. "Yes we have actually... we kind of ave an odd connection with him!" Hakkai stated. "Yeah well Kiara is his little sister! Not half sister like Lirin, but blood related sister! The thing is...they hate each other! heh and now that him and his little group are trying to like revive gyumo...they need her for her strength!" Kira said. "YOU MEAN YOUR KOGAJI'S SISTER?????" Goku yelled. "Unfortunatly......yes! How exactly do you know my.....brother?" Kiara shivered at the word brother. "We have actually been trying to kill each other!" Hakkai said. "Wait.....you wouldn't be by any chance the Sanzo party would you???!" Kiara asked. "Yes we would be!" Sanzo said. "COOL!!! /my brother has been trying to get me to help him to kill you guys!!....like i would! now from his descripsions...you would be Sanzo am i right? the monk with the scripture around his shoulders?" Kiara asked. "Yeah, ya got that right!" Sanzo said. "Telling by your hair you must be Gojyo! Your one of his buddies brothers!! he told me that you would be a womanizer!" Kiara once again stated. "Uggh! is that all he can say about me???" Gojyo complained. "Hmmm... Your Hakkai! the one with the bad right eye! He said you were actualy a pretty good guy considering!" Kiara said. "Heh well i'll have to thank him for that comment!" Hakkai said. "And YOU!!! YOUR GOKU!!! He said you were the hungry one! and that you were a pretty good fighter! he also said you gave him something to fight about!" Kiara said pointing to Goku. "Heh! yep thats me!!! I am a pretty good fighter! oh yeah by the way....how bout that food?" Goku blushed. "Oh right sorry goahead everybody eat!"Kiara exclaimed.

After everybody ate they decided that Kisa and Kiara would come with them to the west. Of course Kiara's only response to this was... "YES YES YES!!! THIS WILL SOOOOOO PISS KOGAJI OFF!!!!" So after packing a bunch of Kiara's wounderfull food they set off, unawear of all the surprises that awaited them.

MBH: Well? what did you all think of the first chapter?? are they to OOC?? -pouts- ihope not!

Kelly: HAKKAI!!!!!! -drools-

Erin: I CALL-

MBH: GAAH! NO I CALL GOKU TIMES INFINITY INFINITY LOCK NO BACKSIES TALK TO THE HAND!!!!!

Erin: WAAAAAH!!!! -cries- BUT I LIKE HIM!!!

MBH: yes! you may LIKE him but i LOVE him!!!! so he is mine!!!! hehehe

Erin: ..............EVIL!!! -goes back to playing video games with her mother- ...WAAAAAH!!! I LOST!!! -cries-

Kelly: -sigh- well untill next time! ADIOS!!!

MBH: Oh yeah and P.S.!! my computer isn't working very well so sorry if there are spelling mistakes!


End file.
